


Karaoke

by VegebulMelodies



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, Karaoke, Lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Bulma goes out for a night with friends at a local karaoke hall and meets a dark stranger. Music inspired (I highly recommend looking up the songs associated with this fic to get the full experience).
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Wrong Side of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a quick series for Bulma/Vegeta meeting over karaoke. Non-canon. Just pure fluff, for now, that may turn into smut down the line, we’ll see. All music and DBZ content does not belong to me but their original creators and affiliates. I highly recommend looking up the songs for each part for full immersion. Feedback and thoughts are definitely appreciated! <3
> 
> Summary: Bulma goes out for a night with friends at a local karaoke hall and meets a dark stranger.
> 
> Artist: Five Finger Death Punch

The three women walked briskly into the karaoke hall, squeeing loudly as the evening rain poured down. Desperate the onslaught on the streets around them, every lady was dry under their umbrellas.

Bulma was the last to step into the building, right behind Eighteen and Chi-Chi. They gossiped and giggled about the night ahead - Chi Chi had persuaded her husband, Goku, into grabbing some work friends and meeting up with them for a group night out singing and drinking - and the blue-haired beauty was especially out of the loop for what was about to commence.

"So," Chi-Chi continued. "The plan is that Goku brings Krillin, who I KNOW you'll love Eighteen, and Yamcha and we all just have some fun." A suggestive wink from the older woman's eyes clearly indicated the kind of fun she wanted.

Bulma gave a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and looked around the space. The black walls with their dark carpets made the place feel classy and mysterious. The gentleman sitting behind the front counter gave them a room key and directed them down the small hallway of doors. As her heels clicked on the floor and the other two women chattered away, Bulma felt a kind of discomfort in her gut. She had originally liked the idea of meeting up with Yamcha - it had been a few months since they last had seen each other, after all - but his continual flakiness at even answering her calls or texts just made her feel like the whole idea was pointless.

If he wanted to keep their 5+ years relationship going, he would've shown that by now...right?

Regardless, Bulma still came dressed to kill. Her favorite electric blue dress, complete with a string of pearls around her neck and a sweetheart neckline that accentuated her tits beautifully, made her feel powerful. At least powerful enough to not let anything that stupid baseball player did tonight affect her. Maybe.

It seemed like they weren't the only group there tonight; one of the doors on the left side of the hallway was blaring heavy metal. Whoever was in there had a guttural bass voice, almost grungy, that was strangely attractive. Curiously she peeked through a small window in the door. 

It was a small room with two leather couches and a glass coffee table between them. There was a monitor on top of a black end table, which she could only assume to be where you select your songs. A small stage with its own spotlight stood at the back of the room completely empty. 

Instead of standing there, a broad-shouldered man with flaming black hair sat on the couch facing the door. His eyes were closed as he screamed into the microphone clutched in his hand. Square jaw, strong cheekbones. This incredibly attractive man didn't notice her at first as he just focused on the song. 

Bulma couldn't look away. It was almost like there was a rope pulling her towards him, invisible but strong. His voice washed over her, muffled slightly through the door, sensually. Every note hit perfectly.

Then the music stopped and his obsidian eyes locked on to hers. A shiver ran up her spine. The intensity in his face was a mixture of surprise and pure heat. It seemed like time itself had stopped.

At least until Chi-Chi called for Bulma at the other end of the hall. The spell broke; she shook her blue curls out and left the stranger with a flirtatious smile.

After a few minutes of being in their room, which had it's own plush leather couches and a small stage where you select your songs on a nearby monitor, Goku ducked into the doorway with a VERY tiny man. Maybe five feet tall and completely bald. But Krillin seemed to be very sweet and, judging from the look on Eighteen's face, was met with approval. "Yamcha said he was on his way," Goku explained sheepishly. Bulma gave a small smile and nodded; whatever, it's his loss.


	2. I Miss the Misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All music and DBZ content does not belong to me but their original creators and affiliates. I highly recommend looking up the songs for each part for full immersion. Feedback and thoughts are definitely appreciated! <3
> 
> Artist: Halestorm

She stuck around for a while, nursing a lemon drop, giggling to herself half-heartedly as the couples around her drank themselves silly and whined into the microphone. Bulma called it after Eighteen and Krillin's second rendition of "Summer Lovin" and excused herself to a separate room. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for her friends; it just sucked finally realizing how alone she truly was.

Bulma paid for an hour to herself in a different room - and ordered another three or four lemon drops to be brought in - and promptly plopped her curvaceous frame on the leather sofa. This room had a fireplace next to the door who's light filtered warmly through the room. Nice touch, she thought to herself. The blue-haired beauty took a long drink from her glass, letting the warm alcohol buzz through her system, and hit "play".

Vegeta grabbed shrugged a black leather jacket over his shoulders, not bothering to zip it up over his black tee, and stepped out of the door. For some reason, it helped to get his tension out in places like this. Nappa and Raditz would've given him crap for knowing how to sing, let alone liking it, so it was a secret pleasure of his. A time to be away and just vent out his frustrations without the neighbors screaming at him to shut up.

The woman he saw earlier had probably left by now, he thought to himself. Not gonna lie, it did surprise him to look up and see her peeping at him through the door. But there was something about the way those locks fell around her face and the longing in her sapphire eyes that drew him in.

He shook his head as his steal-toed boots began to clunk down the hallway. A woman like that was way above him, judging from the pearl necklace she wore and the way she smiled at him.

Then he heard it: screaming from a room a few doors down from his. Well, not SCREAMING but roaring almost. Heavy guitar and drum beats could be heard as a female voice slurred into the microphone. Vegeta smiled to himself - someone was obviously drunk - and couldn't help but peek through the window. What he saw brought made his face red.

That woman, the same one who saw him earlier, was laying on one of the couches. Her dress was hiked up to the tops of her thighs, barely covering what laid beneath. The angle at which she was laying down had pushed a pair of creamy breasts up and almost out of the top of her dress. Those curls, which seemed to have been pinned back away from her face earlier, waterfalled over the arm of the couch. A long-fingered hand swirled a glass of something-yellow while the other clutched a microphone close to a pair of ruby lips. Her eyes were closed as she sang out angrily, the words slightly blending. She was like a oil painting, perfectly splayed out over leather.

Vegeta quickly averted his eyes, cursing himself for enjoying the view. This woman didn't ask to be oogled, no matter what state she was in. He took a moment to collect himself, ignoring the half-tent in his pants, and knocked on the door three times before entering.


	3. The Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aaaand now for the whole reason I wrote this series at all! I just feel like it’d be incredibly awesome to have Vegeta and Bulma sing this song together. Ugh. 
> 
> All music and DBZ content does not belong to me but their original creators and affiliates. I highly recommend looking up the songs for each part for full immersion. Feedback and thoughts are definitely appreciated! <3
> 
> Artist: In This Moment

"Excuse me?"

Bulma paused the song and peeked over to the door. Her cheeks flushed; that sexy man from earlier was standing in her doorway. Even in just a black t-shirt and some dark jeans he was a sight to behold. She had no idea a leather jacket could look so damn hot. Curse her for loving bad boys so much. "Yes?" she answered meekly, clearing her throat slightly".

His eyes looked everywhere in the room except at her. "Just wanted to say that I think you should pull the blinds on the door. Anyone walking by can see your goods."

She couldn't help but giggle to herself, all inhibitions gone. "Did you?"

The brooding man's face grew red as he finally made eye contact, glaring down at her. "Why do you think I came in?"

Bulma shrugged, sitting up in what she hoped was a sexy way. "Well, I hope you enjoyed the view. At least someone did tonight." She propped her face in her hand, batting her eyes dreamily at the stranger.

"Rough night?"

"Nothing like getting stood up by a dead beat."

"..."

They were quiet for a moment before he cleared his throat and started to leave the room. Bulma quickly stood up - totally a bad idea when your equilibrium goes to shit when you're drunk - and walked over to the stranger. "Bulma Briefs," she stated, sticking her hand out.

The man gave a small crooked grin before slowly taking her hand. "Vegeta. Prince."

Her eyebrows raised. "Well, Mr. Prince. I couldn't help but hear how awesome you sounded earlier."

His lips gave a small smile in thanks.

"Want to do one with me?"

"I don't think so."

Her pride bristled. "Why not?"

"I don't do drunken duets."

"Who said anything about drinking?" she entertained. "Just do a song with me. I'm a good screamer, I promise." His eyebrows raised this time, making Bulma giggle incessantly. She wrapped her hands around his bicep - man, did he work out or something? - and tugged gently. "Please?"

Vegeta stood there a moment, staring at the temptress in front of him. "Fine. But you sit over there."

She squealed and took her place on the couch again. Vegeta sat across from her.

Ever song that came up on the screen one of them seemed to have a problem with. What used to be playful flirting on Bulma's part grew into bickering with the gruff man in front of her.

"What the hell is wrong with Avenged Sevenfold?!"

"Nothing, I just don't feel like singing about eating someone's heart out right now. Since I literally would have to do 90% of the song."

"Well what the hell else can we do, Mr. Prince Pickiness? You've turned down almost everything I've picked!"

"Just gimme the damn thing." He snatched the monitor out of her hands, earning a string of expletives from Bulma, and scrolled through the selection. Finally, he landed on what he thought was an acceptable choice and hit "play".

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Really? In This Moment?"

He shrugged. "I like this one".

Bulma took the mic in her hand and moved to sit next to Vegeta. She wouldn't admit it right now to the dick sharing the couch with her but she did too. He gave her a look as the music started. Vegeta could feel her body heat from where their thighs touched on the couch, making his jeans uncomfortable. Ignoring it for now, he focused on the song.

Her low timbre was soothing to listen to, matching the song perfectly. It blended well with his as they took turns singing the lyrics. For Bulma, it felt like they were the couple on the screen behind the words. With every note and cadence, she could feel her body getting closer to Vegeta's until they seemed to be sharing just a single microphone.

Her hands started to wrap around his neck and shoulders, feeling the warmth of his skin seeping into her fingers. One of his large palms had wrapped around her back, pressing her chest to his as his black eyes intensely drilled into her blue ones. They both knew the words, their lips a hair's breadth away from the others. It felt as if as the music went on that a spark was lit and spread seductively between them.

Every roar from his throat sent shivers down Bulma's spine and right into her more private of places.

When they roared their lyrics in tandem, Vegeta felt a heat rush from the base of his spine to the crown of his head.

And they found as the music started to drift and there was nothing left to sing, their lips had finally met in an electrifying kiss that consumed their very souls.


End file.
